spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Marcella Septim (Skyrim)
Marcella, born Empress Marcella Cyrodiil Septim is the Imperial leader of the Tamrielic Alliance and Praetorius Gustos, Dragonborn and Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire during the Skyrim Civil War and the Dragon Crisis. She's currently SpartanMazda's playable character in the game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim.This is an SpartanMazda's main and playable character in . At 28 years old, Marcella Septim is young, especially for an Imperial-Nord and Dragonborn. She is also known as the "Mohawk Empress", because of her Nordic heritage, which a strip of noticeably longer hair in the center. As General, she's an wars including, the Padomaic Conquests and Imperial-Thalmor War. Few years later, she inherit the Ruby Throne of Cyrodiil after her uncle's death. Shortly after her coronation, she gained popularity in the Empire and Skyrim, helping her friend, the Jarl and Torygg's widow to defeated the Stormcloaks, led by Ulfric Stormcloak, the Dragon problem, and the War with the Third Aldmeri Dominion to start of an new era. After her death in 5E 68, Marcella become the Goddess of War and Peace, she still continuing the Skyrim Mods Reviews.According to SpartanMazda, Marcella is confirmed a goddess in the Ten Divines, but in the game, the character name is still Marcella Septim. Biography Early life and rise to power Marcella Septim was born in city-port of Anvil on 173th year of the Fourth Era to Emperor Caius Septim and his wife, Alessara Ravencrone.The Dragon Empress Her childhood was more both successful, and during her teenage years, she begin to begin her crusading career and managed to solo-mission by defeating Hades, the Daedric Prince of the Dead. At the start of her military career, she quickly rose the rank from the high-ranking of Legate to become General, while she also known General Malina Dragoncrown by her Imperial and Nord soldiers of the Empire. Her father along with mother was both killed at the Battle of Grimpen Ward, which Marcella Septim's uncle succeeded the Imperial throne as Uriel Septim VIII. While remaining General, she make a major role during the ongoing First Forsworn Uprising and on 6th of Heartfire, 4E 194, Marcella's uncle Uriel promoted her to General of the Imperial Legion. At twenty-one of age, Marcella Septim become one of the youngest female general of the Empire. Her uncle was questioned by Marcella that if the Padomaic Ocean Islands reconquered, he agreed and thus started an four-year conquest known as Padomaic Conquests. During the conquest, and quickly gain the upper hand, while re-conquered Rosacrea, north of Skyrim, she continuing conquered the islands of Cathnoquey in 4E 195 and Esroniet in 4E 196. After she had plans to re-conquer on continent of Akavir, last time was Emperor Uriel V failed attempt and his death in 3E 290, but she realized that she shouldn't took a risk. In the same year, Marcella was planning an campaign to re-took island of Yneslea in 4E 197 which at the time were run by an crime family in Yneslea, in nearby in New Gaius. She confronted them with an army; defended herself against the family, but she ended up stabbed and shoot by arrow multiple times and become seriously wounded and With her side, her cousin, Sergentius order the army to defeat the family on the General Princess Marcella Septim behave, as the crime family were killed in the process. She return to Cyrodiil for recovery, but her uncle, Uriel VIII asked Marcella one last time by destroying the Thalmor and Imperial rebels alliance. Marcella agreed upon recovered, she managed to destroy the alliance at Dovah Skor, where she also seriously wounded as well.Battle of Dovah Skor After the victory, Uriel VIII awarded the wounded Marcella Septim, the fort itself turned like an castle just like west of Chorrol, in 4E 200; now and become a personal home before and during his reign. Accession Marcella inherited the Dragon Ruby throne in 4E 199 after the death of her uncle. Gaining the popularity as the Dragonborn Empress. Marcella Septim had always believed the worshiping of Talos as a deity was morally wrong and that the ban on Talos worship was in no way coerced by the Aldmeri Dominion. She helped General Tullius and defeating Ulfric Stormcloak, ending the civil war in Skyrim. And well of beginning of the war with the Aldmeri Dominion, which caused both of the armies have heavy losses and made peace and declared the beginning of the Fifth Era by Marcella. She survived and crippled during the assassination attempt on 5E 7. Skyrim Civil War and Dragon Crisis When Torygg, High King of Skyrim was murdered by Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, Skyrim seek help from the Empire, now when Marcella Septim becoming Empress, she was also becoming more and more active to help their Nord cousins. At the time, Jarl Elisif, widow of the late High King Torygg declared her rightful heir to the throne as High Queen, other candidate is Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. Marcella Septim then moved her army to the Falkreath Hold to met her friend Jarl Siddgeir over the Forsworn raids happening. Than Jarl Balgruuf asked the Empress to broke their search, and so she, her generals and her army march, accompanying by Imperial army to Whiterun where Imperial army (along with Whiterun guards) defeated Stormcloaks, which the Stormcloaks' failed to captured Whiterun. After the failed siege by Stromcloaks, Marcella and her generals marched and took Fort Dunstad after two hours of battle and sieging and successfully shock took Fort Greenwall. After that Marcella Septim then traveled to Riften, which leads to start sieging and attacking Fort Amol. After tooking Fort Amol, Marcella Septim was suffered wounds at the siege but recovered, than turned to Windhelm, with remaining of the Army to march north to Windhelm. Before the battle, Marcella Septim prayed to the Nine Divines and begin to assault. When Marcella was again seriously wounded by Archer and swordman by wounded with multiple arrow shots in legs and arms while stab wounds reached her stomach. Marcella Septim killed Galmar with her sword, and forced Ulfric to his knees.Skyrim Rebellion: Vol. IV Marcella weakly walk to Ulfric and killed him. After holstered her sword, Marcella collapsed to ground because of her wounds. Rikke grabbed the wounded Empress and carry her to safety. The Empire captured Windhelm, and destroyed the rebellion. Jarl Elisif the Fair was elected as High Queen and was crowned with a Jagged Crown; while new-installed Brunwulf Free-Winter becomes new Jarl of Windhelm (Jarl of Eastmarch). After the rebellion was crushed, Marcella also turn to Alduin, which caused the Dragon Crisis and Dragons reach Skyrim and caused chaos. Marcella Septim then with her men to stop Alduin as the Empress was learned to master the thu'um and with guidance from Paarthurnax, Marcella Septim dealt Alduin a minor defeat at the Throat of the World. The final confrontation between them came in Sovngarde, where a host of legendary Nordic heroes joined Marcella Septim to destroy Alduin once and for all. War with Almeri Dominion After the Coronation of Jarl Elisif as High Queen of Skyrim, Marcella return to Cyrodiil where two Thalmor embassy was summoned by High King Larethahl Elsinlock to discussed about the Talos worship situation. Marcella with loyalty and respectful towards the High Elfs who are living in Cyrodiil, she did have a shrine dictated to them which they can worship their gods. Elsinlock then walked to the Empress and said that he will see Marcella at the battlefield and storm out with elven guard. News reach in Skyrim, High Rock, Hammerfell and Morrowind, that another war declared between the Empire and third Aldmeri Dominion. Upon meeting with Imperial generals, the Imperial navy and army was ready. Marcella Septim and her army marched south of the coast and border the home of the Khajiit of Elsweyr, which General Claudius Falx with upcoming battle. This battle between Cyrodiilic Empire and Aldmeri Dominion causes great suffering and heavy losses at Blackwood. The Aldmeri Dominion's Commander, Tauraril Athan wounded Marcella badly but Marcella's right-hand and friend, Odahviing arrived and save the wounded Empress as the Commander threw and almost killed Marcella on the water. Upon suffering wounds, Empress Marcella Septim was told that the Commander Athan was vanished. The conference started as Orc Warlord is threading to invade Riften, which is act of war between Skyrim and the Orcs, while the Thalmor was impatient but the Empress arrived at the time. Both Valenwood King and Marcella Septim discussed the Imperial General Pelenda Geonullus who stationed near the border of Valenwood, both Empress and Valenwood King agreed that he sent Geonullus back to Cyrodiil and pull the troops.The reports that both our forces are at both Summerset Isles and the Empire. And both Elinslock and Marcella Septim agreed that she pull Imperials out from Summerset Isles to return to Cyrodiil and the King will pull out from Cyrodiil to return to the Isles. Fifth Era years, death and divinity With both Marcella Septim and High King Elsinlock signed an peace-treaty and ends the war.Second White-Gold Concordat After the end the war of Dominion, many believes that Cyrodiilic historians that Marcella Septim saved Cyrodiil and the Empire won the war, in other hand the Aldemri historians that Dominion won the war.Dialogue with Thalmor Justiciars Thus beginning the Fifth Era, after Marcella closed the fourth Era. During the fifth era, Marcella popularity skyrocketed and viewed one of the most famously Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire since her ancestor, Tiber Septim. Years after Marcella founded Praetorius Gustos, Marcella almost killed into an assassination attempted in 5E 7, which Empress Marcella was seriously wounded. With the last, 68 years of peace, she died on 5E 68, at the age of 96. She was buried in Dovah Skor and was succedded by her adoptive daughter, Brinella Septim. On her death, Marcella ascended into goddesshood of the Ten Divines which known as Goddess of War and Peace. Personality and beliefs Empress Marcella Septim believes that she is the ruler the Cyrodiilic Empire need, due to her lifetime of experience as an adventurer and warrior. She has much honor for Imperial and Nordic culture and heritage, and considers the royal ceremonies to be "honor and love,".Dialogue with Empress Marcella During her teenage years, her appearance was described she had tattoos on her arms and had a feminine muscularity. Marcella is said to possess a bravely, sexy, honestly seen among her people, she also a decisive leader with shy by meeting new people. But Cyrodiilic people described that Empress Marcella Septim was loving, friendly and honorable, however, as she dislikes cowardice, only bursting out in anger when antagonized or threatened. She can be reckless in combat, and states that the only way to have faith in oneself is to "look fear in the face, and conquer it." She also doesn't like leaving troops behind and was remembered and famously for being wounded multiple times during battles.Dialogue with Count Tiber Marcella takes and was successfully took the role as Supreme Commander of the Tamrielic Alliance as well of Tamrielic Expeditionary Forces, and believing it to be the strongest alliance on Nirn. While she serving as Commander of the Force and it's alliance, that it will have during the war between the Empire and Dominion in 4E 201. While her letting the Aldmers living in Cyrodiil to worship the Aldmeri deities. While she is an lesbian on the Ruby Throne, by marring her Dunmer lover, Brelyna Maryon. Because of her being the first female Dragonborn as well as Empress, she is had responsibility dealing with the Stormcloaks; as well of Ulfric Stormcloak.Skyrim Civil WarDialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak Marcella also deal with an Dragon problem, which is also was threat to Tamriel. Combat behavior, skills and abilities Class *Block *Destruction *Enchanting *Heavy Armor *Lockpicking *One-handed *Restoration *Smithing *Speech *Two-handed Skills and Spells Destruction *Ebonyflesh *Flames *Fireball *Firebolt Restoration *Close Wounds *Fast Healing *Greater Ward Alteration *Candlelight *Magelight Dragon Shouts *Animal Allegiance *Aura Whisper *Become Ethereal *Call Dragon *Call of Valor *Clear Skies *Disarm *Dismay *Dragonrend *Elemental Fury *Fire Breath *Frost Breath *Ice Form *Kyne's Peace *Marked for Death *Slow Time *Storm Call *Throw Voice *Unrelenting Force *Whirlwind Sprint Dialogue Gallery CrusaderRelicsofHedvig.png|Marcella in her crusading relics Marcella Septim War Planning.jpg|Empress Marcella at Palace when she in her battle plan against the Stromcloaks Marcella Septim at Villa.JPG|Empress Marcella wielded her unique golden sword Marcella Septim Sitting Ruby Throne.png|Empress Marcella sitting on Ruby Throne in Imperial City Palace Notes Appearances * ** * Trivia *Marcella Septim was born on 4E 173 in Anvil, Cyrodiil and she is a half Imperial, half Nord. **In the lore article, Marcella's also to be Dunmer from her purple eyes from her mother's mother. *With her death in 5E 68, and ascended into goddhesshood, but she's still alive during mod reviews. *She is likely bisexual/pansexual with female lean as she is in a relationship with Ranoith Telvanni. *Marcella is also an Crown Princess of Cyrodiil and Field marshal of the Imperial Army under of his uncle, Uriel Septim VIII. *According to Spartan, the Skyrim character was originally and currently into a role-play character as Marcella Septim in his fan-fiction lore. In lore (mostly roleplay), her character was Empress of Cyrodiil. In Game, her character was Empress of Cyrodiil, but she's also titles such as; Arch-mage of College of Winterhold and Harbinger of the Five Hundred Companions (now The Companions). **Others Spartan's character besides Marcella Septim which is the main character, Spartan had other characters, Rasmanl; an Lieutenant of Ysgramor's Five Hundred Companions during Merethic Era. (Note: In , the game set in Fourth Era of 4E 201 and when and if Spartan choose to roleplay on this character, he will have to block the date and year for example; 18th of Last Seed, 4E 201, he would blocked out and re-white like circa. Merethic Era). **And Other character is Hades, an evily-prince character and formerly vanilla and non-active; which Spartan revealed that Spartan explained during one of his Fallout 4 streams back in early 2018; *It is also unknown who won the civil war, or if it even occurred with out Marcella/The Dragonborn helping one of the factions in the war, it is possible the battle went on without Spartan and resulted in a stale mate, if Marisa was present at the war (Most likely fighting for the Imperial Legion) but even her presence couldn't win the battle for either side, and some theories go as far to say that General Septim (Spartan's Skyrim play through character) is canon and his fight at civil war is canon. *Marcella is the descendent from Tiber Septim, which Marcella's birth name is Marcella Cyrodiil Septim. Category:The Elder's Scrolls V: Character Category:The Elder's Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Character Category:Disambiguations Category:Player Character Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Major Character Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Cyrodiilic Empire